Broken Doll
by AnimePriest
Summary: Allen was tortured by the Black Order behind his friends back. What will happen when he finally snaps? I don't own D. Gray Man. Oh and character death... watch out for that... ENJOY!


**Okay lets just say Allen is slowly turning into a Noah so his innocence has already turned into its black form. Okay? Okay.**

Allen was sitting against the cold stone wall. His face expression was blank. He has lost the will to even keep a smile. Every once a month they would torture him so he wouldn't think of betraying them. They were stupid enough to believe that. It just made him want to quit and just kill them...one by one..slowly.

After this months torture he was eating in the cafeteria with his pile of food. But this month he finally lost all of his will. He snapped. He realized that he was expecting that one day as normal and that no one would save him from the darkness and despair. He had no smile anymore. He hardly ever talked.

* * *

His 'friends' noticed this and met him at the table where he was sitting. Even Kanda was a little concerned but didn't show it. They all sat down at the table Allen was sitting. Allen didn't even bother to greet them and just kept eating away at his mountain of food.

Lenalee and Lavi looked very sad and scooted closer to Allen hoping he would be back to his cheery self and greet them and Kanda just stayed at his seat and watched them try to get him to at least look at them. Allen didn't and just kept on eating till he was done with all of his food. Lenalee was the first to speak up.

"Allen-kun, you look gloomy are you okay?" She asked in concern.

Allen was up with his tray in his hands when he finally heard the question. His last line was destroyed. Now she was asking after 5 months of being tortured? Now was the perfect time for _Lenalee _to ask? Are these really my friends or just foe? He didn't know anymore.

As soon as the question was asked his tray was snapped in half fitted for his rage at the question. Lenalee squealed and Lavi an Kanda just stared at him in surprise. "A-Allen?" Lenalees voice was shaky.

"Oh sorry." His words had no emotion in them it was like he was a Broken Doll. His friends shuddered at this and slowly backed away. The broken tray also got every ones attention in the cafeteria and they also were frightened by Allens voice.

He then looked at his friends at the table with his hopeless blank eyes. "Allen are you okay?" Lavi asked followed by Kanda saying "Beansprout?" questioningly. Usually Allen would have yelled at Kanda but he didn't. "No im not. I'm done with the Black Order." Once again said with no emotion. Link who was there the whole time was finally out of his shock and said "What do you mean Walker?". He was answered with a hand around his wind pipe. "What do you mean? I'm afraid you know exactly what i mean..._Link_.

Allen threw Link across the cafeteria and slammed him into the wall. "Allen what are you doing!?" Lenalee screamed at him. He turned to her and said "I can't believe you, my friend, haven't realized it yet. Here 'friends' let me show you." Allen slowly unwrapped his bow around his neck and it fell to the floor along with the rest of his upper body wear.

He could hear gasps all around the room. Lenalee was frozen along with Lavi, Kanda, and the rest of the cafateria. His chest was covered by cuts and bruises and even large holes in his skin, you could even see some of his rotting flesh along his rib cage. "This is what the Order does to me every month. .Done. Good bye."

Before anything else could be said his innocence was activated but instead of his white outfit it was now dark grey and black. But before they could question, he started.

He took out his gigantic sword and swiftly cut Lenalee in half. "Lenalee!" was all you could hear.

Allen then turned around to face his friends with still no expression and his lifeless eyes.

He decapitated Lavi quickly and caught his head with his unoccupied hand and threw the shocked face of Lavi at Kanda's chest. You could hear screams from Lenalee lying on the floor slowly bleeding to death while her organs spilled out of her body.

Kanda got into a fighting stance and was about to unsheathe Mugan but before he could do anything his arms were cut off and tossed on the ground behind him. He then fell on his knees panting heavily at the loss of blood and pain. Allen then reached down to eye level with him and grabbed his hair by force and slowly holding his shoulders down he tore off Kanda's head and it fell to the ground in a very painful expression.

* * *

After only seconds he killed every one, Lenalee was lying on the ground with cold life less eyes with dried tear streaks down her cheeks while Kanda's and Lavi's decapitated body's lie on the floor motionless. He made his way to the science division covered in blood still shirtless. When he opened the door Johnny ran over to Allen not noticing the blood while every one just gasped and took a step back in fright as they saw his grinning expression.

"ALLEN! It's sooo gla-" Johnny stopped mid track and finally noticed the rest of Allen's body along with his emotionless eyes and his wide grin. "A-Allen?" Johnny commented frighted at what was about to happen.

He then noticed that Allen's innocence was activated and his sword was plastered with blood and that his. Komui just stared dumb founded. Allen started to walk towards Johnny with a dark grin. He then placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. The next thing every one knew, a sword was in Johnny's abdomen.  
He then pulled out of Johnny and headed over to Komui who was still in shock. All the science division went into chaos with screaming for Johnny and their own terror.

* * *

AFTER~

Allen was walking in the village where his first mission was performed. He was turning into Neah but he was still going to have his memory's, Neah assured him so. He hated the Black Order. He hated the Clan of Noah. He was the third part of the war. The only person in fact.

Neah Walker.


End file.
